


El Regreso De La Reina Beryl

by Dan_tiger_lion



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Sailor Moon Classic, Sailor Moon Crystal, Sailor Moon Manga, Sailor Moon R, Sailor Moon S, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars, Sailor Moon SuperS, Sailor Moon SuperS Movie
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_tiger_lion/pseuds/Dan_tiger_lion
Summary: Despues de que Serena derroto a Sailor Galaxia desapareciendo junto con ella y con Chibi Chibi y que las semillas esterales regresaron a los cuerpos de las chicas y las Star Lighs regresaron a su planeta junto con su princesa mientras que las chicas se despertaron excepto Setsuna y Hotaru ya que ellas no estaban en la batalla contra Galaxia





	1. La Busqueda

Lita: Que paso

Mina: Se supone que Galaxia nos ataco y quitarnos las semillas pero ahora ya no esta y Serena tampoco está acaso esta

Michiru: Muerta

Haruka: Cabeza de bombon no debe estar muerta ella es la princesa en que debe gobernar el milenio de plato

Rei: No, no Serena no debe estar muerta hay que buscarla ella debe estar viva

Darien: Calma Rei

Rei: Como quieres me calme no ves que Serena debe estar por ahí toda lastimada

Ami: Calma Rei mejor mañana comenzamos a buscar a Serena de acuerdo

Rei: Bien

Al dia siguiente las chicas y Darien buscaron por toda la parte de la ciudad pero nada no encontraban a Serena por ningún lado

Mina: Es inútil no la encontramos por ningún lado

Rei: - Murumurando – Serena

Haruka: Cabeza de bombon donde estas

Michiru: Y si la consideramos muerta

Haruka: No digas eso Michiru

Ami: Es la única manera

Rei: Eso jamas Serena debe estar viva si ustedes no quieren seguir buscándola pues bien por ustedes yo seguire buscándola

Haruka: Yo opino lo mismo con Rei

En ese momento Rei y Haruka se alejan de las chicas para seguir buscando a Serena pero nada Rei y Haruka se fueron a sus casas, ya en el templo Rei estaba enfrente del fuego sagrado deseando que Serena estuviera viva pero nada

Rei: - Pensando – Serena donde estas estaras viva

Y después salio de ahí sin darse cuenta que el fuego sagrado enseño la imagen de tanto en el otro lugar específicamente en el rio se encontraba Serena lastimada y sujetaba la espada en la cual derroto a Sailor Galaxia fue encontrada por nada mas y nada menos que las hermanas Karmesite, Petzite y Nephrite

Petzite: Vamos hermana hay que regresar ya me estoy aburriendo de buscar no se que

Karmesite: Puedes cerrar boca no podemos volver todavía si no buscamos lo que Nephrite nos dijo

Petzite: Y que es precisamente que estamos buscando

Karmesite: No se

De repente voltean a ver hacia el rio y ven a una persona ahí cerca del rio mal herido

Petzite: Mira que es eso

Karmesite: No lo se acerquémonos que es

La sorpresa que se llevan a ver quien es

Petzite: Pero si es Sailor Moon

Karmesite: Si es ella debo llamar a Nephrite

En eso Karmesite grita a Nephrite y este escucho el grito ya que estaba cerca donde estaban las hermanas y llega donde estaban y ve lo que encontraron exactamente encontraron a la persona que a Nephrite le recomendaron que buscara

Nephrite: - Susurrando – Al fin encontramos a la princesa

Karmesite y Petzite: Que

Nephrite: Que encontramos a la princesa

Petzite: Quieres decir Sailor Moon es la princesa a la que buscábamos

Nephrite: Si, será mejor llevarla a la mansión mejor dicho a su mansión

Karmesite y Petzite: Si

En ese momento Nephrite cargo a Serena mientras que Karmesite llevaba la espada que Serena la sostenia y se dirigieron a la mansión donde Serena pertenecia y no en la ciudad cuando llegaron

en la mansión estaban Berjerite, Kalaberite, Zafiro, Esmeralda y Jadeite ( Nota lo que es Nephrite, Jadeite, Zafiro y Esmeralda fueron revividos mientras que el trio de amazonas son Ojo de Tigre, Ojo de Aguila y Ojo de Pez en forma de sus animales que también fueron revividos y las cuartetos de amazonas que son Ves Ves, Cere Cere, Jun Jun y Para Para. como ayudantes de Jadeite en las investigaciones informáticas sobre los villanos )

Berjerite: Kalaberite estoy tan aburrida

Kalaberite: Y yo que tengo que saber yo también estoy a burrida

Berjerite: Aaaaa que hora llegara Karmesite y Petzite

En ese momento entran a la mansión Karmesite y Petzite sosteniendo la espada

Barjerite: Karmi, Petzi volvieron

Kalabrite: Al fin llegaron ya me estaba cansando en escuchar todas las quejas de Barjerite

Petzite: Si, si

En ese momento iban pasando Esmeralda con Zafiro platicando entre si cosa que Petzite hablo

Petzite: Esmeralda podrias acomodar una habitación por favor

Esmeralda: Amm si claro

Petzite: Zafiro puedes traer el suero por favor

Zafiro: Claro

Esmeralda: Perdon por mi intervención pero para que quieren que acomode una habitación y quu Zafiro traiga un suero

Karmesite: Lo que pasa es que la encontramos

Kalabrite: A quien

Petzite: A la princesa que derrotara al enemigo que se aproxima

Una vez ya dicho eso Esmeralda se fue a acomodar la habitación y Zafiro por el suero una vez ya listo ambos dijeron

Esmeralda y Zafiro: Ya esta listo todo

Karmesite: Perfecto

En ese instante Nephrite entra a la mansión cargando a Serena dejando a los demás excepto Karmesite y Petzide con los ojos abiertos

Nephrite: A un lado, con permiso por favor Karmesite ya esta la habitación lista

Karmesite: Ya esta lista

Nephrite: Bien

En eso Nephrite se dirige hacia a la habitación donde Serena debe descansar mientras en la sala de la mansion

Esmeralda: Esa es Sailor Moon

Petzite: Si

Zafiro: Pero la persona que deberían buscar

Petzite: Es ella

Barjerite: No me digas que Sailor Moon es la

Kalabrite: Es la princesa

Karmesite: Si

Barjerite Kalabrite Esmeralda y Zafiro: Que

Karmesite: Ella es la princesa que derrotara al enemigo

Esmeralda: Pero

Petzite: Jadeite y las demás ya saben

Esmeralda: Ohhhh

Karmesite: Asi que Esmeralda tu revisaras la temperatura de la princesa ya que estuvo todo el tiempo en el rio inconciente

Esmeralda: Si

Karmesite: Encargate ponerle el suero

Zafiro: Si

Karmesite: Barjerite y Kalabrite encargense de las heridas, entendieron todos

Barjerite Kalabrite Esmeralda y Zafiro: Si

Karmesite: Bien vayan

Barjerite Kalabrite Esmeralda y Zafiro: Si

Mientras Barjerite, Kalabrite, Esmeralda y Zafiro se fueron hacer lo que Karmesite les recomendó Nephrite y ella se fueron donde estaba Jadeite y las cuartetas en la sala de investigación verificando el punto exacto donde la Reina Beryl se encontraba por suerte todavía se encontraba lejos y tenían bastante tiempo para que Serena se recupere pronto y que empezara a entrenar con Nephrite y Karmesite.


	2. El Despertar

Han pasado 2 semanas desde que Serena ha desaparecido y las chicas seguían buscándola pero ningún rastro de ella

Lita: Es inútil a este paso nunca la encontraremos

Mina: Sera mejor que dejemos de buscarla y darla por muerta

Rei: Eso nunca Serena no debe estar muerta

Ami: Mina tiene razón Rei

Rei: Ustedes no entienden

Darien: Calmate Rei

Rei: Como quieres que me calme como a ti no te importa claro como siempre eres el hombre mas guapo que siempre quiere conquistar a las chicas

Darien se quedo callado cuando Rei dijo eso y vaya que era la verdad hasta que Haruka hablo

Haruka: Rei tiene razón tu no mas te crees el gran hombre te dijo una cosa no solamente hay hombres como tu sino hay muchos

Mientras tanto en la mansión Nephrite y los demás estaban en el estudio esperando a que Serena despertara pero todavía nada

Nephrite: Es inútil han pasado tres semanas y la princesa no se despertado

Karmesite: Paciencia ya despertara

Nephrite: Pero cuando

Ojo de Tigre ( Humano ): Pronto, muy pronto

De repente llega Zafiro corriendo desde la habitación donde se encontraba Serena

Zafiro: Oigan tienen que venir a la habitación rápido

Ojo de Aguila ( Humano ): Que paso

Zafiro: La princesa ha movido una mano

Karmesite: Esa es una señal eso significa

Petzite: Que la princesa ya va a desperta

Ojo de Pez ( Humana ): Y quien están en la habitación

Zafiro: Esta Esmeralda, Berjerite y Kalaberite

Nephrite: Que esperan hay que ir a la habitación ya

Se dirigieron a la habitación y al llegar se encontraron con Esmeralda verificando el pulso de Serena y a lado de Esmeralda se encontraban Berjerite y Kalaberite

Nephrite: Como esta la princesa Esmeralda

Esmeralda: Su pulso esta volviendo a la normalidad a la manera cuando la encontraron

Nephrite: Cuando la encontramos tenia el pulso débil

Esmeralda: Exactamente cuando la encontraron su pulso era mas débil casi a la muerte pero ahora que su pulso esta volviendo a la normalidad ya que sentí que movió su mano apretando la mia

Nephrite: Y cuando despertaría

Esmeralda: En unas cuantas horas o dependiendo ahora mismo

De repente escucharon un leve quejido y voltearon a ver hacia Serena ya que se estaba moviendo y poco a poco iba abriendo sus ojos una ve una vez abiertos mover por los lados para saber donde estaba

Serena: Donde estoy

Nephrite: Esta en su verdadero hogar princesa…..


	3. La Revelacion

Han pasado tres semanas desde que Serena ha despertado en un lugar que no conocía hasta que vio a Nephrite

Serena: Donde estoy

Nephrite: Esta en su verdadero hogar donde pertenece princesa

Serena: Que espera que haces aquí Zoisite te habría matado

Nephrite: Lo se

Serena: Acaso bienes a destruir el mundo

Nephrite: No princesa no es lo que parece la verdad es que fui revivido por la Reina Serenity

Serena: Por mi madre

En ese momento Serena hizo un movimiento brusco que le hizo doler su cuerpo

Serena: Ay

Nephrite: Princesa está bien

Serena: Si estoy bien no más hice un movimiento brusco eso es todo

Nephrite: Bien

Serena: Entonces fue mi madre que te revivió

Nephrite: Si

Serena: Oh

Nephrite: Pero no solo a mi nos ha revivido sino también revivió a Jadeite, a Ojo de Pez, a Ojo de Aguila, a Ojo de Tigre, a Zafiro y a Esmeralda

Serena: También a ellos

Nephrite: Si y además de buscar a las Cuarteto de Amazonas y a las hermanas

Serena: Ya veo y por qué haría eso mi madre sabes por qué Nephrite

Nephrite: Si princesa lo se

Serena: Me lo podrías decir por que

Nephrite: De acuerdo

Nephrite empezó a contar todo lo que le está ocurriendo a Serena

Nephrite: - Serio - Bien princesa necesito que ponga mucho atención

A lo cual Serena asintió

Serena: De acuerdo

Nephrite: Bueno la razón a lo que su madre la Reina Serenity nos revivió es que hace poco tiempo la Reina sintió una energía maligna en que próximamente estará amenazando al mundo

Serena: Que

Nephrite: Si princesa eso es lo que me dijo la Reina a un recuerdo lo que me dijo a mí a los demás

En eso Nephrite recuerda las palabras que le dijo la Reina Serenity

Flashback

En la luna se encontraba la Reina Serenity observando la Tierra donde la paz reinaba pero de repente siente una energía oscura que amenaza a la Tierra

Reina Serenity: Pero que pasa que es este poder maligno no puede ser este poder es de Beryl tengo que hacer algo

En ese momento la Reina decidió hacer esto

Reina Serenity: Resplandor de luz de luna háganme el favor de revivir a las personas que nombrare Nephrite, Jedite, Ojo de Pez, Ojo de Aguila, Ojo de Tigre, Zafiro y Esmeralda

De repente aparecieron las ochos personas en la cual la Reina menciono

Nephrite: Uhmm donde estoy

Jedite: Pero donde demonios estoy

Ojo de Pez: Acaso esto es

Ojo de Aguila: La luna

Ojo de Tigre: Pero porque estamos aquí

Zafiro: Pero que

Esmeralda: Oigan no es el palacio lunar

Nephrite: Si lo es

De repente enfrente del palacio se encuentra la Reina y Nephrite los demás se arrodillaron ante la Reina y ella dijo

Reina Serenity: Levántense

Cosa que así lo hicieron

Nephrite: Con su respeto por que nos ha revivido su majestad

Jedite: Si por que

Reina Serenity: Los reviví porque ustedes son los únicos en que pueden ayudar a las Sailor Scouts y a mi hija

Ojo de Tigre: Pero porque si nosotros fui malos y nuestro deber era destruir a la Tierra y eliminar a la princesa

Reina Serenity: Ustedes no eran malos, ustedes estaban poseídos por sus gobernantes de cada uno de ustedes, bien a sus preguntas por que los reviví

es porque quiero es que ayuden a las Sailor Scouts y a entrenar a mi hija para vencer este mal que se aproxima a la Tierra

Esmeralda: Y que mal es o quien es

Reina Serenity: - Seria – Es la Reina Beryl

Nephrite y Jedite: Que

Reina Serenity: Como escucharon es la Reina Beryl y no solo ella revivio también están Kunzite, Zoisite, Rubeus, Príncipe Diamante y la Reina Neherenia

Jedite: Maldicion

Ojo de Pez: La Reina Neherenia maldición

Esmeralda: Diamante

Zafiro: Nuestro hermano

Reina Serenity: Bien que dicen

Ojo de Tigre: Aceptamos a ayudar a las Sailors Scouts

Esmeralda: Y a la Princesa

Reina Serenity: Nephrite como líder tu deber es encontrar a las hermanas y a las Cuartetas Amazonas y encontrar a mi hija ya que su última batalla es contra Galaxia

Nephrite: Bien dejanos a nuestras manos su majestad

Fin del flashback

Nephrite le conto todo a Serena como revivieron y la misión que la Reina Serenity les dio

Serena: Entonces mi madre les dijo eso

Nephrite: Si princesa

Serena: Maldición la Reina Beryl grrr, Nephrite llévame donde están los demás

Nephrite: Si princesa

Serena se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación con la ayuda de Nephrite y este la llevo a una habitación donde Jedite y las Cuartetas Amazonas estaban manejando unas computadoras donde indicaban cuantas horas y kilómetros aproximadamente la Reina Beryl atacaría y de repente se abre la puerta de la habitación revelando a Nephrite y a Serena al ver a Serena y dejando lo que estaban haciendo se arrodillaron ante la princesa

Jedite: Princesa

Zafiro: Su majestad

Karmesite: Princesa

Serena: Levántese

Jedite: Princesa por favor perdóname por todo lo que he hecho yo no sabia lo que estaba haciendo

Ojo de Tigre: Tambien a nosotros

Esmeralda: Tambien nosotros

CereCere: Sera decir a todos

Serena: No se preocupen Nephrite me conto todo lo que hizo mi madre ahora quiero saber cuántas horas o kilómetros esta Beryl

ParaPara: Precisamente su majestad estabamos hablando con Alan y Ann y nos están ayudando en esto

Serena: - Seria - Bien quiero hablar con ellos

Berjerite: Bien

En ese momento en la pantalla aparecen Alan y Ann

Alan: Hola mi querida Serena

Ann: Alan

Alan: Jajaja lo siento Ann no puedo resistir

Ann: Mmmm hola princesa

Serena: Hola Ann

Alan: Hey a mí no me saludas

Serena: Si, si si hola a ti también

Alan: Mejor

Serena: Bien quiero saber que aproximadamente se encuentra Beryl bueno de seguro mi madre les conto todo no es asi

Alan: Afirmativo

Serena: Y

Ann: La Reina Beryl se encuentra todavía más lejos de lo que espera la Tierra

Serena: Osea lo que dices que tardara mucho Beryl para amenazar la Tierra

Alan: Asi es princesa lo que dice Ann es cierto

Serena: Bien

Nephrite: Entonces tenemos tiempo para que la princesa comience a entrenar una vez que se recupere

Ann: Asi es

Serena: De acuerdo

Alan: Eso si antes de la gran batalla con la Reina Beryl Galaxia va a revivirá en tu espada ya que ella y tiene el poder del excalibur

Serena: Ok lo entiendo por ahora eso es todo

Ann: Si majestad por ahora es todo

Serena: Bien pueden regresar lo que estaban haciendo y no se separen

Alan y Ann: Entendido

En eso Alan y Ann se desaparecen de la pantalla

Serena: Tambien ustedes puedes seguir lo que estaban haciendo

Todos: De acuerdo

Serena y Nephrite salen de la habitación dejando a los demás con sus deberes

Serena: Una vez que este recuperada Nephrite tú me vas a entrenar

Nephrite: Si su majestad

Serena: Bien ahora con su permiso me retiro a mi habitación a descansar ya que también me tengo que acostumbrar a estar en mi nuevo hogar

Nephrite: Si princesa

Serena se dirigió a su habitación a descansar y una vez que ya este recuperada empezara a entrenar para vencer a la Reina Beryl sin duda esta batalla será muy dura y aparte como estarán las chicas más su querida Rei como estará con esos pensamiento se quedó dormida…


	4. El Entrenamiento

Han pasado ya tres semanas desde que Serena se ha recuperado ahorita se encuentra con Nephrite hablando mientras estaban caminando por el patio de cómo van hacer los entrenamientos y si van hacer duro

Serena: Entonces algunos entrenamientos van a hacer duro

Nephrite: Si algunos van hacer duro

Serena: Entonces no aguantare

Nephrite: Claro que si aguantara princesa, usted ha peleado con villanos mas poderosos

Serena: Pero

Nephrite: Nada de pero

Serena: Ok a que hora empezamos con el entrenamiento

Nephrite: Si decía comenzamos ahorita

Serena: De acuerdo comencemos

Una vez concluido empezaron a entrenar mientras tanto en la casa estaban las cuatro hermanas viendo que ingredientes le faltaban para la cena mientras que los otros estaban con sus deberes

Karmesite: Creo que falta mas ingredientes para la cena

Petzite: Faltan

Karmesite: Si

Kalabrite: Eso significa que tendremos que ir al super

Petzite: Si

Kalabrite: Ay no que aburrido

Barjerite: Yo no quiero ir

Karmesite: Iremos asi que ya dejen de hacer berrinches

Y asi Kalabrite y Barjerite le sacaron la lengua dirigida hacia Karmesite ya que Petzite fue donde estaban los demás avisándole a Esmeralda y a Zafiro que iban a ir al súper a comprar los ingredientes para la cena

Zafiro: Y por que a nosotros nos dices por que no se lo dijiste a Jedite o a los otros

Petzite: Por que ellos están ocupados

Zafiro: Y Nephrite

Petzite: El esta entrenando con la princesa

Esmeralda: Ok de acuerdo vayan

Petzite: Gracias

Petzite nuevamente se dirigio donde estaban sus hermanas

Karmesite: Donde estabas

Petzite: Fui avisarlo a Zafiro y Esmeralda que íbamos a ir al súper

Karmesite: Ok

Y asi las hermanas salieron de la casa rumbo al súper, una vez que ya estaban en la ciudad se dirigieron hacia al súper y una vez que compraron los ingredientes e iban saliendo del súper chocaron es mas fue Karmesite que choco con alguien y era nada mas y nada menos que Rei y las demás chicas

Karmesite: A pero miren a quienes tenemos por aquí

Rei: - Sarcasmo - Oh si hola Karmesite como estas no nos hemos visto como estas

Karmesite: Hola Rei, Ami, Mina, Lita

Ami: Hola

Mina: Que onda

Lita: Que tal

Karmesite: Pero que hacen aquí

Rei: Nada por particular y ustedes

Karmesite: Nosotras no mas vinimos comprar unas cosas

Rei: Ohhh

De repente alguien carraspea y todas voltearon a ver quien era y era Haruka y pregunta como siempre con su voz de desconfianza

Haruka: Quienes son estas

Michiru: Tranquila Haruka

Rei: Haruka, Michiru ella es Karmesite una vieja rival que ahora ya no es y ellas son sus hermanas Petzite, Barjerite y Kalabrite

Las nombradas saludaron

Petzite: Hola mi nombre es Petzite

Barjerite: Mi nombre es Barjerite mucho gusto

Kalabrite: Y yo soy Kalabrite mucho gusto

Haruka: Soy Haruka y ella es Michiru

Michiru: Mucho gusto

Kalabrite: Encantada

Después de la presentación que hicieron las chicas Karmesite hablo

Petzite: Por que esa cara de tristeza Rei

Rei: Es que anteriormente tuvimos una pelea contra Sailor Galaxia para salvar al mundo y Serena se enfrentó contra ella pero no logro salir de la batalla no se si estará viva o muerta ya que desapareció

Dijo Rei pero ya con lagrimas mientras que Petzite volteaba a ver a sus hermanas como diciendo le dijo que esta viva y las otras negaron la cabeza diciendo que todavía no es la hora entonces Petzite asintió ahora le tocaba Kalabrite hablar

Kalabrite: La extrañas

Rei: Si

Ahora le tocaba Barjerite hablar

Barjerite: Por cual motivo la extraña

Rei: Por que estoy enamorada de ella, la amo y yo solo quiero que este aquí

Ahora si Rei empezó a llorar como Magdalena

Karmesite: Bueno chicas fue un gusto en volver a verlas pero nosotras nos vamos ya que tenemos que hacer la cena

Barjerite: Y aparte confirmar si no ha llegado el correo a la casa

Petzite: Eso no es cierto

Kalabrite: - Dandole un codazo a Petzite – Callate

Petzite: Auch perdón

Dijo Petzite sobándose donde Kalabrite le dio el codazo

Karmesite: Bueno nos retiramos nos vemos luego

Rei: Si hasta luego

Y asi las hermanas salieron de la tienda y se fueron a la casa para preparar la cena una vez que llegaron a la casa comenzaron a preparar pero sin antes de avisar a los demás que ya llegaron

Karmesite: Ya llegamos

Zafiro: Ok

Esmeralda: Se tardaron un poco

Barjerite: Pues si es que al momento de salir de la tienda nos encontramos con algunas personas

Zafiro: Con quienes

Karmesite: Con las Sailor Scouts

Esmeralda: Oh espero que no hayan dicho que la princesa esta viva y que nosotros la tenemos y capaz que nos vuelvan a matar a nosotros nuevamente

Kalabrite: Por suerte no se lo dijimos

Zafiro: Bien

Karmesite: Bien nosotros nos vamos a la cocina a preparar la cena y cuando ya este listo los llamare

Esmeralda: Bien

Karmesite: Y Nephrite y la princesa todavía no han terminado de entrenar

Zafiro: Definitivamente no

Karmesite: Ok

Mientras tanto en el jardín se encontraban Nephrite y Serena cansados pero seguían entrenando hasta que Nephrite hablo

Nephrite: Bueno eso es todo por hoy princesa

Serena: Por favor Nephrite dime Serena princesa me hace sentir rara mejor me gusta mi nombre

Nephrite: Pero prin…..

Serena le dio una mirada para que Nephrite le dija por su nombre

Nephrite: De acuerdo Serena vaya es el primer entrenamiento y ya tienes un poco de avance solo necesitas echarle más ganas a esto y entrenar más con la espada ya que todavía no la puedes controlar todavía y a partir viajaremos a Grecia donde tengo dos amigos uno de ellos tiene el excalibur que es el caballero dorado de capricornio y el otro es el caballero dragon

Serena: Esta bien

Nephrite: Bien es hora de entrar a la mansión y darnos un bien baño y descansar mientras que la cene este lista

Serena: De acuerdo

Y Nephrite y Serena entraron a la mansión y como dijo Nephrite se dieron un baño claro cada quien en su propia habitación y una vez que terminaron salieron y se dirigieron a la sala a descansar un rato y en ese momento sale Karmesite diciendo que la cena ya esta

Karmesite: La cena esta lista

Nephrite: Ya esta

Karmesite: Ya

Nephrite: Bueno

Serena: Pero faltan los demás

Karmesite: Ya fue Kalabrite

Serena: Ah bueno

Kalabrite fue donde estaban los demás a decir que la cena ya está lista una vez que dijo todos se dirigieron hacia al comedor se sentaron y empezaron a cenar, durante la cena estaban platicando sobre los planes que tienen que hacer antes que la Reina Beryl llegue nuevamente a la tierra y durante la plática Karmesite dijo

Karmesite: Oh olvidaba decir que durante que estábamos en el centro comercial nos encontramos con algunas personas que conocemos

Nephrite: - Cortando un pedazo de carne – A quienes

Karmesite: Con las Sailor Scouts

De repente todos dejaron de comer y prestaron atención lo que estaba diciendo Karmesite

Nephrite: A ellas

Karmesite: Si

Jedite: por favor no hayas dicho que la prin….. digo Serena está con nosotros y capaz que vengan y nos maten de nuevo

Eso dijo Jedite todo nervioso

Esmeralda: Son las mismas palabras que yo dije antes

Karmesite: No claro que no dijimos que Serena esta con nosotros

Jedite: A que bueno

Ojo de Pez: Y que hicieron

Karmesite: No mas saludar y hablar

Petzite: Sin olvidar la chica rubia de pelo corto que nos miraba muy feo

Kalabrite: De quien

Berjerite: La chica que estaba junto la chica de pelo agua marina

Kalabrite: A ya como se llamaba

Serena que en ese momento estaba callada hasta que hablo

Serena: Se llama Haruka

Kalabrite: Asi ese es su nombre pero el chiste es que nos dio una mirada de no confiar

Serena: Asi es ella, ella no confía en los extraños y que bueno que no les dijeron que estaba viva y me tienen aquí ya que ella va ser la primera en encontrarme y luego matar a todos ustedes

Karmesite: Eso es lo que digo Esmeralda y Jedite

Kalabrite: Pero una de las chicas estaba triste

Serena: Quien

Karmesite: Rei

Serena: Oh, por que

Karmesite: Por que te extraña y

Kalabrite: Y por que te ama

Serena que estaba tomando vino lo escupió de repente

Serena: Que

Kalabrite: Que te ama

Serena: Oh

Berjerite: Y una vez que digo eso empezó a llorar

Petzite: Si empezó a llorar como Maria Magdalena

Serena: Ah ya veo

Y una vez que termino la plática volvieron a comer y una vez que terminaron cada uno se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, Serena se fue a su habitación pensando en lo que digieron las chicas, Rei amaba a Serena al igual que Serena amaba a Rei al menos Serena pensaba que Rei no la amaba que equivocada estaba y asi Serena se durmió pensando como se eiba a encontrar con las Sailor….


	5. Visita Al Templo

Al dia siguiente Serena se despertaba salio de la cama y se dirigio al baño hacer sus necesidades una vez hecho que era bañarse bajo al comedor donde los demás la esperaban para desayunar

Serena: Buenos días a todos

Nephrite: Buenas días princesa

Serena: Nephrite ya te he dicho que no me dijas princesa puedes llamarme por mi nombre 

Nephrite: Lo siento prin…digo Serena es que es la costumbre

Serena: Lo se y también van para ustedes

Esmeralda: Si majestad digo Serena

Jedite: Entendido

Zafiro: De acuerdo

Kalaberite: Entendido

Berjerite: Fuerte y claro

Karmesite: Si sargento

A todos se le salio una gota estilo de anime por lo que dijo Karmesite

Karmesite: Que dije algo malo

Cere Cere: Ammm no, no dijiste nada malo 

Petzite: Pero seria difícil en aprendernos ya que no estamos acostumbrados

Para Para: Es cierto va ser algo difícil en acostumbrarnos

Ves Ves: Si

Serena: Ahora que lo dicen si va hacer algo difícil a propósito donde están Ojo de Tigre, Ojo de Pez y Ojo de Aguila

Jun Jun: Ojo de Tigre esta dormido en el patio, Ojo de Pez en el estanque y Ojo de Aguila esta rondando en el aire a ver si no hay sospechosos cerca de la mansión

Serena: Bien 

Jedite: Por que pregunta

Serena: por que tal vez salga esta noche a un lugar y voy a necesitar a Ojo de Tigre y a Ojo de Aguila los voy a necesitar como mis guardaespaldas y creo que tendre que ponerle nombres a Ojo de Tigre, Ojo de Aguila y Ojo de Pez

Cere Cere: Si seria lo mejor

Serena: Bien encárgate en avisarles 

Cere Cere: Entendido

Jun Jun: Pero si va salir prince… digo Serena si vas a salir debería cambiar de nombre y su estilo 

Serena: No me había dado cuenta tienes razón

Zafiro: Esmeralda puede hacerlo   
Serena: De verdad

Esmeralda: Si Serena le puedo enseñar a cambiar

Serena: Bien hagamoslo ahora

Esmeralda: Bien comencemos

Serena: bien

Esmeralda: Entonces lo que tiene que hacer es concentrar su poder para transformarse

Serena: De acuerdo

Serena comenzó a concentrar su poder para transformarse pasaron 2 horas hasta que pudo transformarse ahora tenia el cabello largo de color negro sus ojos no cambiaron ahora es una poco mas alta y cuando vaya a des transformarse su estatura va quedar igual que la transformación y su ropa va ser todo de negro camisa negra pantalón negro botas negros y chaqueta negra y su cambiara su nombre a Blake ( aunque también le queda de nombre Raven pero ese nombre ya esta ocupado en la otra historia que hice mientras que el verdadero nombre lo tendrá cuando este destransformada )

Karmesite: Waoo se te ve super sexy Serena  
Serena: Gracias

Esmeralda: Fiu te ves increíble 

Serena: De verdad 

Petzite: Si quieres ver

Serena: Si

Jun Jun hace aparecer un espejo completo para que Serena se vea

Serena: Waooo esta soy yo 

Para Para: Si

Serena: Si que me veo muy bien

Ves Ves: La verdad si

Berjerite: A donde se fue mi heterosexual

Y todos comenzaron a reírse por lo que acaba de decir Berjerite

Kalaberite: Y por cierto como te llamaras

Zafiro: Yo opino que le quedara Blake 

Jedite: Estoy de acuerdo con ese nombre

Nephrite: Yo también

Esmeralda: Entonces tu nombre será Blake mientras que estes normal llevaras tu nombre verdadero

Serena: De acuerdo – se destransforma - y ahora si me disculpan me voy a retirar Nephrite a entrenar

Nephrite: De acuerdo 

Serena y Nephrite se retiraron y empezaron a entrenar todo el dia solo se detuvieron a comer y volvieron a entrenar hasta que se hizo de noche cenaron y después se fueron a dormir menos Serena ya que salio de la mansión acompañada de Ojo de Tigre y Ojo de Aguila hacia el templo durante el trayecto estaba hablando con Ojo de Tigre y Ojo de Aguila

Serena: Entonces chicos les parece si les cambio de nombre para no decir sus nombres completos

Ojo de Tigre: Por mi no hay problema Serena

Ojo de Aguila: Tampoco yo asi que hágalo

Serena: Bien Ojo de Aguila tu nombre será Sky de acuerdo

Sky: De acuerdo

Serena: Y tu Ojo de Aguila seras River de acuerdo

River: Entendido

Serena: Bien

Llegaron al templo para no tener sospecha Serena se transformó en Blake y de un salto hacia los arboles junto con Sky y River para que no los vea Rei

Sky: Estas segura que a esta hora viene saliendo de la sala de meditación 

Blake: Si  
River: Miren ahí va

Blake y Sky voltean a ver y ven a Rei entrando a su habitación

Blake: Oh Rei

Mientras con Rei que iba entrando a su habitación se quito la ropa que tenia puesta y se puso su pijama y se metio a la cama dispuesta a dormir pero miro hacia el cielo estrellado pensando en serena

Rei: Oh Serena donde estaras te extraño mucho

Y asi Rei se acostó para ahora si a dormirse sin darse cuenta que serena la estaba viendo y escucho lo que dijo Rei

Blake: Oh Rei pronto apareceré

Sky: Blake

Blake: Vamonos de aquí antes que sus cuervos se den cuenta que hay extraños aquí

Sky: Bien  
River: Pero no va a ir a verla

Blake: No River hoy no muy pronto será 

River: Bueno como dija

Blake: Andando

Sky y River: Bien

Blake, Sky y River se fueron de ahí para dirigirse a la casa y para que Serena descansara bien para que al día siguiente a otro lugar…


	6. Primer Encuentro, Aparición De Un Youma

Es un dia normal en Tokio Serena quería salir a la ciudad a distraerse claro acompañada de los Esmeralda, Cere Cere, Kalaberite y el Trio de Amazonas ( Ojo de Pez llevara el nombre de Kanade ) en este momento Serena iba transformada para que no la reconocieran si se encontraban con las chicas 

Serena: Al fin libre soy 

Esmeralda: No es para tanto Serena

Serena: Como no ya me canse estar encerrada un poco de aire no hace daño verdad

Kanade: Si tu lo dices

Serena: Oh vamos al menos tu no te sientes en estar libre en ves de estar en el estanque

Kanade: Bueno si

Serena: Ves tengo la razón verdad Cere Cere

Cere Cere: Pues la verdad si  
Serena: Genial – rugiendo el estómago – creo que tengo hambre

Sky: Pues yo dijo que si hay que ir a comer la verdad me estoy muriendo de hambre

River: Estoy de acuerdo con Sky 

Esmeralda: Bueno no hay lógica en eso

Kalaberite: Miren esta un restaurant

Serena: Entonces vamos

Cere Cere: Si

Mientra en el restaurant vemos a Serena comiendo casi todo lo que tiene el menú mientras que las chicas, Sky y River se le salían una gotita al estilo anime al ver a Serena como comia lo que pidió dejando casi vacio al restaurant ( ya saben como es Serena de glotona ) hasta que terminaron de comer, pagaron la cuenta y salieron del restaurant mientras iban Serena en ese entonces Blake choco con alguien y es nada mas y nada menos las Sailor

Serena: Estuvo delicioso la comida

Kalaberite: Si, tuvimos que pagar mas de la cuenta 

Serena: Jeje lo siento es que estaba delicioso todo 

Esmeralda: Si claro 

Sky: pues debo decir que ahí se fue todo mi dinero

River: Tambien se fue la mia

Cere Cere: Mejor de todos se fue al caño 

Serena: Jeje perdón perdón – chocando con alguien –

Serena volteo a ver con quien choco y era nada mas y nada menos que Rei con las chicas menos Haruka Michiru Setsuna y Hotaru ya que tenían que hacer algo mientras con Esmeralda y los demás estaban en shock pensando en que hacer para que no la descubran que Blake es Serena

Blake: Lo siento iba algo distraída

Rei: No hay problema yo también iba distraída

Blake: Bien – se va –

Rei se queda viendo a Serena por donde se fue pero siento un poder que ella misma conocía perfectamente o era un sueño hasta que la sacaron del trance

Lita: Hey Rei reacciona hola

Rei: Eh

Ami: Que pasa Rei quedaste pensativa en que estabas pensando

Rei: En nada bueno si con la persona que choque ahorita sentí un poder que era algo familiar

Mina: Creo que lo estabas soñando Rei

Rei: Creo que si 

Ami: Oh no 

Lita: Que pasa Ami

Ami: Aparecio un youma  
Lita: Un youma pero no habríamos derrotado hace tiempo

Mina: Pues si pero es algo raro a donde esta atacando

Ami: En el parque

Rei: Entonces vamos

Ami, Lita y Mina: Si

Las chicas se van a pelear contra el youma que esta en el parque mientras con Serena y los demás

Esmeralda: Por casi nos descubren 

Cere Cere: Si no fuera por Kalaberite en pasar de incognitos nos atraparían

Kanade: Es cierto

Kalaberite: Serena que tienes

Sky: Es cierto que tienes  
River: Estas pensativa

Serena: En como se veía Rei toda cansada parece que no duerme bien a parte llevar el peso de cuidar el templo

Kalaberite: Es verdad

De repente pasan corriendo las personas gritando en pánico por donde están las chicas

Cere Cere: Que esta pasando

Kanade: No se

Esmeralda: Ay que ver

Sky: Si 

River: Pero por donde es 

Kalaberite: Creo que es por el parque

Serena: Entonces andando  
Y asi se fueron corriendo hacia el parque las chicas al llegar pues estaba las Sailor Scouts peleando con el youma y los chicos estaban listos para entremeterse pero fueron pararon por Serens

Serena: Esperen dejen que ellas derroten al youma al parecer no es tan fuerte podrán derrotarlo rápido nos entremeteremos cuando sean mas poderosos

Cere Cere: De acuerdo

Kanade: Como dijas

Sky: Esta bien

River: Claro

Kalaberite: Bien solo hay que observar

Serena asintió mientras con las Sailor Scouts 

Ami: Burbujas de Mercurio estallen

Lita: relámpago resuena  
Mina: Cadena de amor de Venus

Rei: Fuego de Marte

Ami: Logramos derrotar al youma

Lita: Si

Mina: Lo mas extraño es por que apareció si Serena elimino a la Reina Beryl

Rei: Eso es lo mas extraño ay que preguntar a Luna y Artemis

Todas: Si

Las Sailor Scouts se fueron mientras que Serena y los chicos las vieron cuando se fueron y también ellos se retiraban de ahí

Serena: Sera que mejor nos vamos esto me extraña

Esmeralda: Estoy de acuerdo

De repente un carro se estaciona y era Nephrite que manejaba el carro  
Nephrite: Al fin los encuentro

Serena: Que pasa Nephrite 

Nephrite: Su majestad dijo Serena

Serena: Esta bien Nephrite me pueden llamar asi cuando es urgente

Nephrite: Ok

Kalaberite: Y ahora que ibas a decir

Nephrite: Asi, Alan y Ann quiere ver a usted su majestad bueno a todos se trata de la Reina Beryl

Serena: - seria – Bien andando

Todos: Si

Se suben al carro y este arranca y se van a la mansión donde están los demás una vez que llegaron bajaron del carro y se fueron derecho al comando central

Jedite: Al fin llegan 

Serena: Que pasa

Zafiro: Alan y Ann nos contactaron al paracer es algo urgente

Serena: Ok pónganme a Alan y a Ann

Y Jedite hizo lo que dijo Serena una vez que lo hizo hablo mientras llegaba Nephrite ya que estaba estacionando el carro

Serena: Que pasa Alan y Ann

Alan: Su majestad me alegra verla

Serena: Tambien yo pero que es lo que me quieren decir

Ann: Su majestad al parecer la Reina Beryl ha hecho su momento

Petzite: A que te refieres

Alan: A lo que Ann esta diciendo es que se esta moviendo hacia la tierra tengo entendí que esta todavía a mas de miles kilómetros pero al parecer hizo su primer movimiento

Serena: Si lo hizo

Ann: A que se refiere su majestad

Serena: A que ya lo hizo mando un youma

Jedite: Es verdad 

Kanade: Si es verdad lo vimos

Cere Cere: Pero las Sailor Couts estaban ahí pero lo derrotaron

River: Ibamos a entrometernos pero Serena dijo que no 

Sky: Por que era el youma era débil 

Esmeralda: Asi que lo elimaron fácil

Ann: Oh ya veo  
Serena: Sigan vigilando y cual cosa nos avisan

Alan: De acuerdo

Ann: Ok 

Jedite corta la transmisión 

Berjerite: Entonces que haremos

Serena: Hay que estar preparando 

Para Para: De acuerdo

Serena: Nephrite tendremos que entrenar mas

Nephrite: Si su majestad

Serena: Bien – apretando el puño – esta vez te voy a volver eliminarte otra vez Beryl como le hice antes no debiste en revivir grrr……..


	7. Descubrimiento

Es un dia normal en la casa de las Outers la pequeña ( bueno no tan pequeña ) Hotaru se estaba preparandose para irse a la escuela ya que iban a tener una excursión por el bosque una vez lista bajo a desayunar

Hotaru: Buenas días mama Michiru, papa Haruka y mama Setsuna

Michiru, Haruka y Setsuna: Buenos días

Setsuna: Ya estas lista para ir a la excursión

Hotaru: Si mama Setsuna

Michiru: Bueno pues a desayunar por que se te va hacer tarde 

Hotaru: No te preocupes Mama Michiru, papa Haruka me va a llevar, verdad papa Haruka

Haruka: Si pequeña

Bueno en fin las 4 empezaron a desayunar una vez que hayan terminado Haruka llevo a Hotaru a la escuela  
Haruka: Lista pequeña

Hotaru: Si papa Haruka

Haruka: Pues despídete

Hotaru: Si, adiós mama Michiru adiós mama Setsuna

Michiru y Setsuna: Adios

Una vez que despidió subió al carro Haruka arranco y asi se fueron cuando llegaron a la escuela Hotaru se bajo del carro y se despidió de Haruka

Hotaru: Adios papa Haruka

Haruka: Adios pequeña cuidado con los animales

Hotaru: Si papa Haruka

Hotaru llego a la entrada de la escuela donde los demás niños ya estaban listos 

Maestra: Hotaru al fin llegas   
Hotaru: Si maestra

Maestra: Bien como ya estamos todos subamos al camión 

Niños: Si

Todos subieron al camión todos emocionados mas emocionaba estaba Hotaru cuando llegaron todos bajaron en orden

Maestra: Ok chicos llegamos y ahora vayan a divertirse eso si no se vayan lejos por que se van a perder

Niños y Hotaru: Si

Cada quien tomo su camino diferente a explorar mientras que Hotaru escogio en ir al bosque a explorar y tomarle fotos a cada cosa que encontraba hasta llegar a un lindo o mejor dicho hermoso lago 

Hotaru: Pero que hermoso lago le tomare una foto 

Muy entretenida estaba que no vio el tigre que estaba ahí en el lago tomando agua hasta que se dio cuenta

Hotaru: Un tigre aquí que raro – empezó a tomarle fotos  
El tigre se dio cuenta que le estaban tomando fotos levanto la cabeza y volteo a ver quien era hasta que vio a Hotaru y el tigre se hecho a correr hacia al bosque 

Hotau: Espera no te vayas

Y asi Hotaru empezó a correr adentrándose hacia el bosque a perseguir al tigre pero el tigre se perdio entre los arboles es más perdiéndose de Hotaru 

Hotaru: A donde se habría ido, bueno será para la próxima – se voltea – y ahora como salgo de aquí me perdi

En ese momento Hotaru se había perdido pero quien la manda perseguir a un tigre bueno cambiando de tema asi que Hotaru no encontraba la salida para regresar ya frustada y con miedo hasta que ya empezaba a llorar hasta que escucho pisadas acercándose donde estaba Hotaru

Sky: Te has perdido niña

Hotaru: Si

Sky: Ven – Sky comenzó a caminar pero se dio cuenta que no la seguía – que pasa

Hotaru: No debería seguir y menos hablar con extraños  
Sky: Tienes un buen punto, pero si no vienes no encontraras la salida pero primero vamos a un lugar

Hotaru: Ok

Hotaru comenzó a seguir a Sky mientras ellos dos platicaban hasta llegar a una mansión en lo cual Hotaru se sorprende

Hotaru: Una mansión en medio del bosque – sorprendida –

Sky: Sorprendida

Hotaru: No digo si es que es muy extraño 

Sky: Lo es bueno entremos

Hotaru: Si

Y asi ambos entraron a la mansión una vez que entraron Hotaru se sorprendo que tan grande era la mansión

Hotaru: waoo están grande esta casa

Para Para: Si lo que es a propósito quien eres como te llamas

Hotaru: Me llamo Hotaru

Para Para: Bien Hotaru yo me llamo Para Para

Hotaru: Mucho gusto

Ves Ves: Y como es que llegaste aquí

Hotaru: Estaba en el lago tomando fotos hasta que vi un tigre

Esmeralda: Dijste un tigre

Hotaru: Si

Hotaru empezó a contarle todo lo que sucedió con el encuentro del tigre

Zafiro: Sky que hiciste

Sky: Que

River: Si seras tan menso se supone que no teniamos que aparecer hasta que llegue la hora

Sky: Que si yo no sabia yo solo quería caminar 

Kanade: Menso que eres

Sky: Ya pues

Hotaru: Que pasa

Zafiro: Por casualidad tu eres una de las Sailor Scouts

Hotaru: Si por favor

Kalaberite: Por favor no digas nada a tus amigas

Hotaru: Por que

Cere Cere: Tu prometelo y no preguntes mas

Hotaru: Esta bien  
Mientras tanto en la biblioteca nos encontramos con Serena con Nephrite, Jedite, Karmesite, Berjerite, Jun Jun y Petzite en la biblioteca buscando libros para ver cual seria la estrategia correcta 

Petzite: Y precisamente que estamos buscando majestad

Serena: Estrategias

Jun Jun: Estrategias para derrotar a Beryl

Serena: Si

Jedite: Pero investigar no es lo suficiente majestad

Berjerite: Jedite tiene razón majestad

Karmesite: Exacto

Nephrite: Y no solo estrategias si no también entrenar mas majestad

Serena: Ya lo se – toda fustrada – demonios hay que seguir buscando

Nephrite, Karmesite, Berjerite, Jedite, Petzite y Jun Jun: Si

Y asi siguieron buscando libro por libro hasta que escucharon el escandalo que estaban haciendo los demás afuera 

Serena: Que esta pasando

Nephrite: No lo se, hay que ver

Serena: Si

Y asi salieron de la biblioteca y vieron a los chicos haciendo el un gran escandalo hasta que Serena decidio hablar para callar el escandalo una vez que lo hizo todos voltearon

Serena: Que diablos esta pasando aquí 

Todos: Su majestad

Hotaru reconoce la voz y volte a ver quien es y se sorprende y dice

Hotaru: No puede ser….


End file.
